


A Twist In Time

by Raggetymanftw



Series: Sabriel Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, it's basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little one-shot based on a prompt off Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist In Time

He was standing there in the dark. Waiting. He knew what was coming. He knew that what he was planning to do could potentially either save or destroy the world, but he still had to do it.

 

So he waited. Waited for his moment.

 

Time flew by, and he didn’t move, he didn’t breathe. He shrouded himself in magic.

 

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the clock stopped ticking. He knew it was time.

 

Then the creature appeared. It looked down at the small baby in the cot and smiled cruelly.

 

He knew that it was now or never.

 

Gabriel stepped out from under his shroud of magic, startling the yellow-eyed demon.

 

“I’ve seen how this one ends,” Gabriel said softly. “And I didn’t like it.”

 

The archangel snapped his fingers and Azazel burned up, quick as a flash.

 

Gabriel heard foot-steps, so he moved back into the shadows.

 

Mary came in, a tired smile on her face as she picked up baby Sam and rocked him gently, singing “Hey Jude” softly. Sam quickly fell back asleep in his mother’s arms. Mary kissed his forehead and returned Sam to his cot before walking back to her room and to bed.

 

Gabriel walked over to the cot and smiled at Sam. He leaned down and kissed Sam’s check softly.

 

“I will watch over you, little one.” Gabriel murmured. “Always.”

 

Gabriel smiled at the sleeping baby once more before he disappeared into a puff of smoke. 


End file.
